


Rent.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Mickey, Gallavich, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, ass eating, dirty talking, enjoy this perverts ilysm, frottage (i think lol), happy endings, i can't get enough of rimming, sex outside, this is filth, this is hot and i wrote it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey rents out the spare room in the Gallagher house.He is introduced to a certain Ginger that resides there as well.One hot day the two make it even hotter. ;))





	Rent.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many writing things to keep updated that it's hard to write my smut lolol. But here is some for all my lovely perverts. I love you guys.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey looked around the room before tossing his bags on the floor. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. His bed. What would be his bed until he could get on his feet and move out on his own. He wasn't going back home. So for now, he was renting out a room in a house less than ten minutes away from his own. It was a full house but it was a roof over his head and food in his stomach. A few extra people wouldn't bother him. More than likely he'd just ignore them.

He ran a hand through his hair before deciding he should unpack his things. Lip, the one who was renting out the room, had made sure he had drawers and places to put his things. Surprisingly nice for someone who was allowing a stranger to live in his house. There had been other siblings down there but they said their older sister Fiona had moved out and their other brother Ian wasn't home yet. So Mickey figured he'd meet Ian at dinner. He promised Lip he'd join them for some unknown reason. He couldn't get out of it   
now.

After unpacking, Mickey decided to go downstairs to see if there was anything he could do to help out. He didn't go back to work until Monday so he had the weekend to do whatever the hell he wanted. Figured he should get used to this house and the people inside of it. 

When he walked down into the kitchen he stopped in his tracks. There at the kitchen counter sipping on what appeared to be coffee, was the most attractive human Mickey had ever laid his eyes on. 

"Yo, Ian!" Lip shouted.

The red head looked up at Lip who walked into the kitchen with some bags. That was Ian? For fuck sake, Mickey thought. He didn't know if he felt lucky to be living with someone so fucking attractive or tortured. God fucking damn it, Mickey cursed.

"Hey, Mickey! This is Ian. Ian this is Mickey. He's renting out the room upstairs."

Ian looked over at the stranger standing in his kitchen and about choked on his coffee. This Mickey fellow was without a doubt the most attractive man he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Nice to meet you, Mickey. Welcome to the Gallagher house."

"Thank you." Mickey replied, "Nice to meet you too."

Mickey felt like a fucking moron. His voice was shaky and his words sounded squeaky. Suddenly he wished he was anywhere else but here. But he couldn't go back home. He was stuck here until he found his own place and as nice as Lip was to offer him shelter for as long as he needed, he couldn't wait to escape the red head who was still staring at him.

After Ian finally started helping his brother with getting dinner ready, Mickey walked out back so he could smoke. He pulled out a cigarette and leaned over the railing as he lit it up. He put his lighter back in his pocket before placing the cigarette between his lips. He knew it wasn't a healthy way to calm himself down but it was the only way he knew how that didn't involve going out and getting violent with someone. 

A few moments later the door opened and shut behind him.

"So, Mickey, you're going to live here then?"

Shit, Mickey thought. 

He turned around to look at the red head who was grabbing himself a cigarette from his own pack.

"Yeah, Ian. If that's not going to bother you."

"Not going to bother me one bit." Ian replied, eyes trailing over Mickeys' body.

Mickey was used to guys staring at him like he was a piece of meat but none of them were as attractive as Ian was. He had known Ian for a total of five minutes and already Mickey could feel the confidence that was rolling off of him. It was hot if he was going to be honest with himself.

"Gotta say," Ian spoke, "You're better than the last person who lived here."

"And why is that?" Mickey wondered.

He put the cigarette between his lips for a few moments before letting out the smoke.

"Well for one he was married even if he often checked me out. But he was also hairy and smelled like asparagus."

"Uh, alright."

"Plus you're fucking hot." Ian smirked.

Mickeys' eyes narrowed but his stomach flipped, "You always this forward?"

"When I want or have to be." Ian explained, "Most of the time I don't feel the need to be."

"You're a fucking cocky son of a bitch." Mickey stated.

"I have a good reason to be." The red head teased, grabbing his own junk.

Mickeys' eyes widened and he about inhaled the cigarette back his throat. He started coughing which caused Ian to laugh.

"Just thought you should know."

"Why in the hell would I want to know that?"

"Because you were checking me out in there. Just thought I'd let you know that I definitely like what I see."

Mickey blinked but didn't say anything. He hadn't met anyone like Ian and he didn't know how to feel about that. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"That's information I didn't ask for but thanks." Mickey replied.

The two continued their cigarettes listening to the movements inside of the house.

Mickey crushed his after a few more moments and was about to head into the house but Ian held his arm out before he could reach the door.

"The fuck you doing?"

Ian put his cigarette on the ground and crushed it out before looking back at Mickey, "Keeping you all to myself a few more minutes." 

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Who said I wanted to stay out here with you?"

"You. You're not fighting me and you're willingly standing here so." Ian shrugged.

"I should smack you."

"Do it." Ian grinned, leaning back against the wall.

Mickey rolled his eyes. He grabbed Ian's arm and spun Ian around so he had his arm bent behind his back and pressed against the wall, "Don't underestimate me."

Ian turned his head and chuckled, "That's hot. I'm kinda hard."

Mickey moved away, "I didn't want to hear that."

"Too bad." 

Mickey face-palmed himself, "I'm living with an idiot. I'll see you at dinner but right now I'm going to leave and get away from you."

 

Yeah, Ian was definitely going to enjoy having Mickey living here for a while.

 

The days passed and Ian found himself having fun irritating Mickey. 

Mickey wasn't going to admit it, but Ian was growing on him. He caught the red head in private moments with his siblings and he seemed to be a really good guy. Too bad he was annoying as hell.

 

One Saturday afternoon, Mickey and Ian were the only ones in the house. Mickey didn't bother asking where the others were because it wasn't any of his business. He just wanted to enjoy the peace. The peace he knew wouldn't last long. Ian would eventually be downstairs to bother him.

It was a warm day so Mickey pulled out one of his tank tops and a pair of shorts. His hair was a mess from the moment he woke up but he didn't care. He planned on relaxing this weekend after a long week of people pissing him off at work.

He sat in the kitchen with a cool glass of water. He thought about taking advantage of the pool that sat in their yard. It was open and people were constantly in it. He had yet to go for a swim but today just might change that. So after he drank his water he grabbed a towel from his room and walked outside. He put his towel over a chair that sat at a table near the pool. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on to the table. 

 

The water was cool against his skin. He sighed happily and moved down under the water. 

"Yo, Mickey!"

He groaned at the sound of Ian's voice. He didn't hate Ian by far. In fact he had a huge crush on him.

He pushed his wet hair out of his face and was greeted with Ian pulling his shirt off as he walked down the stairs. He tossed his shirt on to the table with Mickeys' before finding his way into the pool.

Mickey moved back as he dove in and swam underneath for a few seconds.

"Should have invited me." Ian spoke.

"How'd you know I was in here?"

I came down the living room stairs when you walked out the back door." Ian informed him, "Glad I did. I've been thinking about you shirtless. Wondered what you looked like."

Mickey snorted, "Disappointed?"

Ian shook his head and smirked, "Far from. I'm quite impressed actually."

He moved closer to Mickey through the water causing the other boy to back up against the pool wall.

"The fuck are you doing, Gallagher?"

"Playing chicken."

"You obviously don't know how to play. We need two more people for that."

"Not the way I play it." Ian chuckled.

Soon he was right near Mickey and his hands were outstretched to grab on to the edge of the pool. Mickey was trapped between Ians' body and the wall of the pool.

"Gallagher, what are-"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Milkovich."

The way he said Mickeys' last name had the older guy wanting to strangle him and laugh at the same time.

"You're fucking hot." Ian continued, moving his head down, "Really fucking hot. You also have a really nice figure. Especially that ass of yours. Now, I'm not going to shy away and say I want to make love to you. Because I want to fuck you. Good and hard."

Mickey gasped and he felt his cock harden in his shorts. Son of a bitch. Was it too late to move out? 

"Gallagher, I don't think-"

"Then don't think." Ian shrugged.

He moved forward and Mickey bit his lip when he felt Ians' cock press against his under water. Even with the fabric separating them, Mickey could definitely feel it and holy shit.

"Gallagher I-"

"Shush." Ian whispered, "Just go with it."

And with that, Ian planted his lips against Mickey's. His hands were still holding on to the side of the pool.

All of Mickey's thoughts flew out of his mind and he found himself kissing Ian right back. 

They wasted no time in opening their mouths and allowing their tongues to enter. The sensation send a shiver down both of their spines.

Ian groaned and moved closer so their bodies were pressed together and Mickey was pressed against the side of the pool. It was partially digging in into his back but he didn't care.

Mickey allowed his hands to come to a rest on Ian's shoulders before moving them down his back until his fingers went underwater and reached the top of his swimming trunks.

Ian pulled back and licked his lips before looking down at the drops of water dripping down Mickey's chest, "I want to get you out of this pool but just imagine how amazing you'd feel to have me fucking you in it."

"Gallagher! Your family swims in this pool!"

"It has a filter." Ian chuckled.

He leaned down and used his hand to tilt Mickeys' head so he could attach his lips to Mickey's neck.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned.

Ian was biting down on his neck and sucking on his skin.

"I want you right here." Ian whispered, licking up the side of his neck.

Mickey felt his knees buckle under the water, "Fu-Fuck. Okay, okay."

Ian pulled back and grinned, "I've had sex in a pool before no worries."

"I haven't." Mickey informed him, "So I'm not really sure how this works."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of everything."

Mickey would have smacked him upside the head for calling him that if he wasn't so God damn attractive.

He watched as in minutes as Ian's swimming trunks were now floating on the surface of the pool back where Ian threw them.

"Your turn." Ian chuckled.

He grabbed the top of Mickey's trunks then held his breath before going under water.

Mickey held on to the side of the pool as he lifted up his feet so Ian could pull his trunks all the way off. They came to the surface and began floating but Ian was still under water. His knuckles turned white due to holding on to the pool so hard. He could feel Ian's fingers tracing up his thigh and the cold water now touching every inch of his body wasn't helping anything.

Ian came back up a few moments later.

"Christ, Gallagher." Mickey gasped, "The fuck kind of lungs do you have?"

Ian laughed, "I trained myself a while ago with Debbie. But it's going to come in handy if I want to suck your dick."

"The fuck! You're going to fucking drown if you try sucking a dick under water."

Ian shook his head with a grin, "Don't worry about me, Milkovich. I'll be perfectly fine."

And with that, Ian pressed his body to Mickey's again and kissed him. 

Mickey was once again pressed up against the side of the pool but this time their skin was touching and Mickey could feel every inch of the red head. It felt incredible and Mickey was harder than he wanted to admit.

"Unfortunately," Ian spoke, "I'm not going to be able to eat your ass here in the pool but later on today I'm definitely going to eat that ass."

As he said those words his hands came down to squeeze at Mickey's ass. He groaned at the soft flesh underneath his hands.

"Christ." Mickey gasped, 'You have no filter."

Ian licked his lips as he continued to squeeze Mickey's ass causing Mickey to push back into his hands, "You know what what fuck it."

"What?"

"I don't care if I swallow chlorine. I'm going to get my mouth on you."

Mickey gulped, "Alr-Alright."

Ian chuckled.

"The fuck you laughing at?"

Ian grinned, "Because that little tough exterior you have is melting away."

"Fuck off."

"I need to figure out how to eat your ass in the pool and you need to figure out how you're going to suck my dick."

Mickey cocked his eyebrow, "Who said I'm going to suck your dick?"

"The erection you currently have is saying that." 

Damn it, Mickey cursed.

"Guess we can use the ladder." Ian continued, "You're just going to have to stand up on it. Don't mind if the neighbors see your cock."

"Gallagher I swear-"

"I'm kidding." Ian laughed, "No one else is allowed to see that cock or ass apart from me."

"You're a possessive fucker."

"It's a flaw you'll have to accept." 

Ian grabbed his wrists and pulled him through the water over towards the ladder, "I want my mouth on you first then you can go."

"This is more like an instruction manual which makes it less hot." Mickey told him.

"I guess we'll have to fix that."

He pulled Mickey against him and slammed his lips on his. He groaned and ran his hands down Mickey until he could reach his ass again.

Mickey whimpered against his lips and pushed backwards on to Ian's large hands.

Ian gripped Mickeys' cheek before letting a finger run between them causing Mickey to jerk and spaz against him.

"Christ." Mickey muttered.

Ian smirked, "Get on the ladder and put that ass out for me."

Ian's words had Mickey blushing but he climbed up on the ladder until his bare ass was out in the open. He was a little nervous about this seeing as anyone could see him right now but Ian was running his hands up and down his ass and those thoughts were out of his head.

Ian moved closer and placed kisses on Mickey's lower back, "Your ass is incredible, Mickey. Fuck."

"You worshiping it, Gallagher?"

"I'd get on my knees for it anyway."

Mickey bit his lip when he felt Ian's tongue running down between his cheeks. He wrapped his hands around the handles and prepared himself.

"I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll never leave this house."

And with that, Ian licked his lips and pressed his tongue roughly against Mickey. He ran it up then right back down causing Mickey to jerk on the ladder.

"Son of a bitch." 

Ian grinned and continued working his tongue against Mickey not caring that the boy was dripping in chlorine or that his skin tasted like pool water. All Ian could taste was Mickey and he was starving.

Mickey kept his grip around the handles as tight as he could because the more Ian licked him the more he felt himself shaking. It had been way too long since he had someone doing this to him and he was weak already. Or maybe it was the fact it was Ian doing this to him. Something he wouldn't admit to thinking about since he first laid eyes on the ginger.

Ian gripped Mickey's cheeks and pressed his tongue harder against Mickey. He licked his lips before running his tongue in circles around him just enjoying the way Mickey was cursing and moaning.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey groaned.

His cock was hard and he was pretty confident that he was leaking into the pool but he couldn't care. Not when Ian was currently eating him out like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Ian's face was wet and it wasn't from pool water but he didn't care. Mickey was delicious and he wanted to keep his mouth on Mickey for as long as he could even if his own cock was throbbing underneath the cool water.

He pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Mickey and pulled it back out. He repeated the action a few more times listening to the sounds escaping from Mickeys' mouth.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, gripping his ass tighter, "I'm fucking-God."

He attached his mouth back to Mickey's ass causing the dark haired boy to cry out louder than Mickey wanted to. He was pretty sure the neighbors thought he was being killed but if being killed meant feeling this much pleasure so be it. Ian's mouth was absolutely sinful.

"Fuck, Gallagher." Mickey moaned.

He was pushing his ass back against Ian's face and trying to grind against it. He felt so good and if he didn't get Ians' cock inside of him soon he'd burst in the pool.

Ian pushed Mickey's legs apart a bit so he could move down a bit and suck his balls into his mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Mickey gasped.

Ian smirked and continued nibbling on his balls before sucking them into his mouth again. He then ran his tongue back up between his cheeks and he flattened it right against Mickey and licked him roughly before switching to small kitten licks.

Mickey was sweating and it wasn't due to the heat anymore. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His cock was harder than hell and he wanted nothing more than to be pounded right then and there.

"Ian, fucking shit!" 

Ian pulled back and pulled Mickey off of the ladder. He spun him around and slammed his lips against his before Mickey could say anything. He pressed him up against the louder in order to press his own body against his.

Mickey groaned and wrapped his legs around Ian. The water made it a lot easier for Ian to simply grab on to Mickey's ass and move him over to the side of the pool.

"I wish you could suck my cock right now." Ian panted, "But I'm already so fucking hard."

He rocked his hips causing his cock to slide up against Mickeys' ass.

Mickey threw his head back against the side of the pool and ignored the metal that he slammed his head into. He kept his nails in Ian's shoulders as the red head continued to rock his hips over and over.

Mickey's ass clenched every time he felt Ian's cock up against him.

"Shit," Ian moaned, "I could come just from this."

Suddenly Ian stopped moving and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. He began moving his hand around both of them.

Mickey cursed and jerked against Ian. He brought a hand up to tug at Ian's hair as the other one moved down to his bicep.

"Fuck, Ian!" Mickey panted, "That feels so fucking good."

Ian licked his lips, "Gonna make you feel so good, Mickey. Gonna fuck you so good that the neighbors think you're in pain or won the lottery."

Mickey was too blissed out to make a smart remark to that.

"Going to fuck you right here, Mickey. You want that?"

Ian's voice was so low and husky and Mickey felt like he was going to explode.

"Fuck me." Mickey begged, "Please, just fuck me already." 

Ian leaned in and kissed him again.

Their tongues moved together almost as if trying to swallow each other. They couldn't get enough of the other.

"Ready?" Ian asked in a whisper.

Mickey nodded, "Ready."

Ian pushed Mickey against the wall again and reached down in the water to grab his cock. He pressed the head of it right against Mickey and watched as Mickey bit his lip. He groaned at the feeling of Mickey's nails in his back but he fucking loved it.

He slowly pushed inside of Mickey and about died when he heard the gasp Mickey let out.

Mickey closed his eyes and groaned at the feeling of being stretched. The water helped a bit but Ian was huge and he was causing a slight sting in Mickey's ass. But Mickey had no fucking complaints. 

"Oh fucking Christ." Mickey groaned, "Fuck!"

He arched his back and dug the heels of his feet into the top of Ian's ass.

"Ready?" Ian asked, voice strangled.

Mickey was so tight around him and he couldn't fucking think straight.

The water made everything more intense as Ian started fucking into him without a second thought. Here they were outside fucking as if it wasn't a crime and neither of them cared. The pleasure was way too much and if either of them stopped now then they dramatically felt as if they would die.

"Ugh, fuck!" Ian groaned.

He gripped Mickey's ass tighter as he continued to fuck into him

"Feel so fucking good." Mickey gasped, tossing his head back.

He clenched around Ian every time he pushed inside of him which just increased the pleasure that was already racing through his body.

Mickey's thighs were aching due to the position they were in and they were starting to cramp but he didn't care. Ian was fucking into him so good that he could feel Ian's cock in his stomach. He was about to explode. He was about to cum in the family pool.

But with Ian staring at him like that and fucking him so good, Mickey couldn't give two shits less.

Ian's face was red, green eyes glazed over and his hair was all wet and still dripping down his body. He tucked his face into Mickey's wet neck and started grunting against his skin.

The sound went straight to Mickey's balls.

"Fuck, Mickey." Ian groaned, "You feel so fucking good, Christ."

Mickey was losing his fucking mind. He dug his nails down Ian's back and rolled his hips as Ian pushed inside of him again.

"Ian, fuck." Mickey gasped, "I can't-can't fucking-oh God!"

His toes curled and his entire body shook as his orgasm got closer. He knew it would take a few minutes before the most intense orgasm took over his body.  
Ian's thrust were becoming uneven which meant he was close to his own orgasm.

"So close." Mickey groaned, "So fucking-FUCK!"

He shouted way too loud but he didn't care.

His orgasm finally hit and his entire body was shaking and spazzing out as Ian's cock pressed against his prostate. He could feel himself cumming and he knew it was wrong to have done this in their pool but he didn't care. He'd gladly do it again if it meant having another orgasm on such an intense level.

"Oh,oh, oh, fuck." Mickey moaned, hips jerking.

He felt like he was on cloud nine. His throat was dry and his body felt like so light.

He clenched tight around Ian and didn't let go causing Ian to bite down on his neck. His hips pistoling he continued fucking inside of Mickey. The dark haired boy shook due to being over sensitive but his cock twitched at the pressure.

"Fuck yeah." Ian grunted.

He pushed inside of Mickey and held himself there and groaned against Mickey's skin as he came. His nails dug into Mickey's ass as came inside of the other boy. His body was shaking and he kept gasping for air. It was intense and holy shit was he in love with it. He had had sex with others in pools and shit before but none of them were ever this good,   
this intense.

He finally slowly pulled out of Mickey and they both knew there was a mess in the pool they'd have to figure out how to clean or lie about.

"Well fuck." Ian spoke, pushing his hand through his hair, "That was the best fucking sex I've ever had." 

Mickey licked his lips, "Can't say I don't agree with that."

Ian grinned, "You willing to do it again?"

"I don't know, Ian. People probably heard me and I'm pretty sure they're scarred."

Ian snorted, "Who cares?"

He moved closer to Mickey and ran his fingers down his jawline.

"Hey, Gallagher?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go out tonight for dinner? Just you and me?"

Ian smiled so big, "I'd love that, Mickey." 

 

After their dinner they detoured down a dark road to have sex in the back of Ian's car. If the people who drove by saw his car rocking they never stopped to say anything about it.

 

Mickey and Ian spent more time together and even though Mickey knew he couldn't live there forever he was going to miss seeing Ian everyday.

 

"Hey, Mick?"

"Yeah?"

He looked over at Ian who was sitting in one of the chairs that sat at the table near the pool. He had his feet up on the table and a cigarette in his hand.

"What do you think about you and I getting a place together?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You don't think that's extremely fast?"

"What may not work for others may work for some." Ian replied, inhaling on his cigarette, "I want to live with you and I want you to live with me."

Mickey studied him, "I have to admit, Gallagher, wouldn't be the same waking up and not seeing you first thing in the morning."

Ian grinned at him, "Yeah?"

"But we'd have to get a pool."

Ian laughed, "That is something we're definitely going to do. Until then we can just sneak over and use this one."

Mickey snorted, "Alright, Gallagher. Lets keep defiling your family pool." 

Ian leaned over and kissed him, "Fine with me."

 

The two moved out a few months later into a house the perfect size for two people. It was only a few moments from the Gallagher house and it had a backyard that they could eventually get a pool for.

Which they did the following the summer. As soon as there was water filled to the brim they stripped down and got in it.

But not to swim.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
